


Before I Go

by mm8



Series: MMoM [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fake Character Death, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Mycroft's Meddling, Pining, Post Reichenbach, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock visits 221B one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



Sherlock exhaled a breath in the chilly morning. He stood across the street from 221B, watching the windows. John hadn't slept all night, instead constantly pacing or sitting restlessly in front of the mantel.

It hadn't been 24 hours since he 'died' and Sherlock missed John more than anything. John was his best friend, confidant, blogger and most recently they had become lovers. How could either of them cope with the separation, especially when John believed he was deceased?

Briefly, Sherlock saw John's form stand at the window. Sherlock's breath hitched, he wrapped his long coat around himself tighter.

This might be the last time he would see his John in _years_. He might as well enjoy it. Slowly Sherlock's hand crept down below the waistband of his trousers and began to touch his—

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sherlock closed his eyes and retracted his hand.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sherlock glanced up again and noticed that John had retreated from the window and out of sight.

_Beep. Bee-_

"What do you want Mycroft?" He answered bitterly.

His brother's voice was crisp on the other end. "Your plane leaves in 30 minutes. A car will pick you up in a moment. I trust you've had time to say goodbye?"

"Will he be safe?" Sherlock didn't care if he sounded weak and pathetic.

"Yes, as safe as you will be."

The line went dead and a small black car pulled up beside Sherlock. Hurriedly, he got in, but not without a last glance at 221B.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see errors just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
